


Amusing The Shadows

by HisPrettyUniverse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, LOTR, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisPrettyUniverse/pseuds/HisPrettyUniverse





	1. Chapter 1

Greetings, reader  
I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story! r  
This is a rewrite of a book I wrote five years ago on **_Wattpad_**. I looked back on it and was determined to do a better version of the beautiful story I had written. These updates will take time as I don't have much of it. I hope you enjoy the story!

Your forgetful writer,  
Oliver


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of backstory.

We are the _Drucrird_ , a race superior in every way; gods among both the mortals and immortals. A species bred on peace and war, love and hate, light and darkness, the sun and moon. We were a powerful race in Middle Earth, treated like kings even to the elves and wizards. We came before, we were the first to live on the earth. We created the oceans, the skies, the forests. Truly an amazing species.

Our names are sacred; only few may know our true names: our name givers, our siblings, the most loyal of our friends and our mates.

My kind was not a lasting race. In centuries long past, Shifters had found themselves trapped in a never-ending circle of war, sickness, and death. War against an enemy that was more powerful than ten of the living; Night Thorns.

Our land was poisoned by their feet, bloodshed came in waves and soon we felt ourselves begin to drown in the crimson ocean. Sickness brought by the enemy crushed us like a bug underfoot, sending us into a state in which communication was not possible; they'd seemed trapped within their minds.

There was more dead than living since most had their lovers in that time. Therefore, everyone was slowly dying. Our race died out, wiped out like a forest engulfed in white-hot flames.

And yet, I survived.

But, now I am part of an extremely endangered species, and according to the rest of this world, I am part of an extinct race. I have been for centuries. All alone, hiding from the rest of the world, awaiting my death so I may join the others in Eternal Hunting with _Ixdona, the Goddess of the Hunt_. So that I may join my long dead family and watch the world instead of being a part of it.

I am a Drucrird, I am bound by three; bound to the moon, the forest, and the sun. I am the last of my kind. I amuse the shadows of my family and ancestors with my personal quest to find the eternal hunting grounds.

May the goddesses _Ixdona_ and _Nyaris_ protect me and give me a good journey and fortune for I _will_ be successful.

**Author's Note:**

> translations will be put down here!


End file.
